stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
StickWrick RPG 2/Gra
StickWrick RPG 2: Overthrow' ' Prolog 3 kwietnia 2023, Teriando. Wywiad reportera StickTV George Drix'a ze Stick'iem Morris na żywo. -'George Drix': Witam, ty jesteś Stick Morris, ten co brał udział w wojnie StickWrick z New UofSA? -'Stick Morris': Tak. Wojna po 2 latach nareszcie się skończyła sukcesem StickWrick i całkowitym zniszczeniem New UofSA. -'George Drix': O co tak dokładnie poszło? Nie wszyscy pamiętają... -'Stick Morris': 3 lata temu wynaleziono nowoczesne szkło. Kilka miesięcy po wynalezieniu tego szkła wprowadzono je do nowych budynków. Niestety było ono tylko w New UofSA. Nie chcieli oni przekazać tego innym państwom. Nie wiadomo jakim sposobem trafiło do StickWrick. UofSA postanowiło więc nas zaatakować. I tak przez 2 lata trwała wojna. -'George Drix': A co teraz? -'Stick Morris': Niestety to nie koniec. StickTown grozi wojną nam i Nicksoft. I to poważną. Chcą zrzucić bomby nuklearne. -'George Drix': Czemu? -'Stick Morris': Szkło dotarło do nas i do Nicksoft. Oni nie dostali tego. Ale jest też wiele więcej powodów. Od dawna mają konfli... -'George Drix': O $@#*%! Dostał w brzuch ze snajperki! Żyjesz Stick? Stick?! <'koniec transmisji...'> Rozdział I - Obudź się! 3 kwietnia 2023, Godzina 13:40 *'Rex' - Oglądasz telewizję, akurat zobaczyłeś dramatyczny koniec wywiadu. *'Shixer' - Razem z Sally oglądasz telewizję, akurat zobaczyliście dramatyczny koniec wywiadu. ---- Mówię do Sally: "Powinniśmy zostać w domu. Nie możemy tak ryzykować. Skończyliśmy już ze zwalczaniem przestępców. Jesteśmy teraz zwykłymi cywilami. Co zrobiłby na naszym miejscu zwykły cywil? " '-Shixer'' Wzdycham, zakładam strój, przypinam do pasa miecz świetlny, chowam do "kieszeni" w płaszczu pistolet i ruszam na miejsce zdarzenia. Jeśli mam coś ze swojego starego wyposażenia Łowcy (a powinienem mieć) to biorę też karabin snajperski i zakładam na plecy. '''Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Nie wiem, ale on chyba przeżył. *'Rex' - Jesteś na miejscu zdarzenia. Stick żyje, ale jest nie przytomny. George mówi, że snajper cały czas strzela, ale nikogo oprócz Sticka nie trafił. ---- Włączam komputer i szukam infomacji o aktualnym konflikcie zbrojnym. ''-Shixer'' Szukam snajpera. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Niestety nie zapłaciliście za internet. *'Rex' - Znajdujesz go. Kiedy do niego podchodzisz on mówi "Ja cię pamiętam...", po czym znika. ---- Zaskoczony wracam do George'a i Sticka. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Stick już jest przytomny. ---- Pytam się o co chodziło i czy wszystko w porządku. Rex ---- *'Rex' - "Nie wiem, pewnie to piraci. Dzięki, dobrze." ---- W porządku więc. Ja już idę. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Dzwoni do ciebie Steve. Odbierasz. Słyszysz słowa takie: "Zamknąłem firmęi wyprowadzam się do StickWrick." ---- W porządku. Potrzebujesz pomocy? Rex Dalej oglądam TV, szukam też na innych kanałach. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Nie, dzięki. Przybywam za tydzień, będę mieszkał w Teriando." *'Shixer' - Słyszysz na jednym kanale słowa "Czy to kolejna wojna?" ---- Dobra, w porządku. Rex Nie reaguję paniką. Proponuję Sally mały spacer na odprężenie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Co teraz robisz? *'Shixer' - Jesteście w parku. Chce wam się pić. 1 kilometr stąd jest sklep. ---- Wracam do domu, odkładam wyposażenie i znudzony idę się przejść. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Stajesz przed barem, w którym rozpocząłeś swą przygodę w Teriando. ---- Wzdycham i przypominam sobie wydarzenia 10 lat temu. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Bar otwarty. ---- (Rozumiem, że mam wejść, tak? Dobra.) Wchodzę i sprawdzam jak się zmienił po 10 latach. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Bardzo dużo się zmieniło. Lecz właściciel ten sam. ---- Odczuwam nostalgię, wzdycham i wychodzę z baru. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Przechodzisz koło sklepu z DVD. Teraz tutaj też można kupować gry, książki, telewizory, monitory... ---- Idziemy do tego sklepu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Co kupujecie? ---- Frugo! ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Kolor? ---- Wchodzę do niego i szukam ciekawej książki. Rex Dla mnie białe, pytam Sally, co chce. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Wybrany gatunek? *'Shixer' - Sally wybrała żółte. Coś jeszcze? ---- Biorę paczkę czerwonych żelków Frugo. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - To wszystko? ---- Kryminał. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Coś tam znajdujesz. Cena to 24 S$, masz przy sobie 30. ---- Cóż, kupuję. Rex Tak. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Co robisz? Jest już godzina 17:38. *'Shixer' - Wychodzicie ze sklep. Jest już godzina 17:38. ---- Wracam do domu i zaczynam czytać. Rex Idizemy zapłacić za internet.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Czytasz, czytasz... Do godziny 19:00. *'Shixer' - Zapłaciliście. Kiedy wróciliście nastaje godzina 19:00. ---- Włączam komputer. ''-Shixer'' Włączam telewizor. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Co robisz? *'Rex' - Co oglądasz? ---- Szukam czegoś o zbliżającej się wojnie.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Niestety nic nie znajdujesz. ---- Szukam strony StickTV.'' -Shixer'' Włączam pierwszy program. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Sally ci proponuje obejrzenia z nią jakiegoś filmu. *'Rex' - Leci stary film dokumentalny z 2002 roku o terrorystach. ---- Wyłączam komputer i oglądam. ''-Shixer'' Oglądam. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Oglądacie i zasypiacie... *'Rex' - Oglądnąłeś. Robisz coś jeszcze, aż w końcu idziesz spać. ---- Rozdział II - Przybysze 13 kwietnia 2023, Godzina 11:25 *'Shixer' - Koniec urlopu, do pracy trzeba iść. Sally zrobiła śniadanie i jest w pracy. Za 45 minut musisz być w pracy. *'Rex' - Steve puka do twych drzwi. ---- Otwieram i witam się z nim. Rex Idę do pracy. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Oczywiście daje ci jakiś podarunek - Zgrzewka napoju NeoDrink. Taki coś można dostać tylko w Nicksoft. *'Shixer' - A śniadanie? ---- No jem (nie pisałem, bo myślałem, że to oczywiste). ''-Shixer'' Dziękuję mu i zapraszam do środka. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Dobra, zdążyłeś. Podczas pracy, wchodzi postać w masce i płaszczu. Wyglądająca jak snajper który 10 lat temu zrzucił cię z budynku. *'Rex' - "Potrzebuję jakiejś pracy..." ---- Na coś się zdecydowałeś? Rex ---- *'Rex' - "Niestety nie." ---- A gdzie tak w ogóle będziesz mieszkał? Rex ---- *'Rex' - "Ja już tu jestem od trzech dni, nie mogłem do Ciebie przyjść, bo musiałem ogarnąć chatę. A teraz może pójdziemy na jakiś spacer?" ---- Czemu by nie? /No i idziemy. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Snajper powraca, znowu strzela. ---- Biegnę w jego kierunku (jeśli mogę, to przyśpieszam za pomocą mocy klanu Scooter) i uderzam go w twarz. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Ma maskę, więc wielkiego bólu nie odczuł. Wyciąga nóż. Próbuje ci wbić w gardło. ---- Unikam ataku i kopie go kolanem w brzuch. Rex ---- *'Rex' Dostajesz z pięści kilka razy po twarzy. Po chwili czujesz nóż w brzuchu. ---- "W czym mogę służyć?" ''-Shixer'' Wściekły uderzam go w brzuch tak mocno jak tylko mogę, wyciągam nóż i wbijam mu w ramię. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Postać wyciąga broń. *'Rex' - Nagle eksploduje bomba. Cała ulica wpada w pożar. Snajper znika. Jesteś osłabiony. ---- Rozglądam się. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Widzisz jak Steve patrzy na ciebie, po czym przestraszony zaczyna uciekać. ---- Wpadam w szał. Staram się wydzielić tyle energii z mocy klanu Scooter ile się da, aby cokolwiek zniszczyć. Rex Mówię, że tu nie wolno nosić broni i uważam, by mnie nie postrzelił. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Rozwaliłeś budynek na którym się znajdowałeś. *'Shixer' - "Nie pamiętasz mnie?" ---- (Skąd ja się na budynku wziąłem?) Uspokajam się i staram znaleźć pomoc. Rex ---- *'Rex' - (Snajper) Nikogo nie ma, oprócz Ciebie, wszyscy uciekli. ---- (Dobry jestem, w tak krótkim czasie dobiec z ulicy na budynek) Staram się gdzieś schować i znaleźć apteczkę. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Znajdujesz skrzynię z bandażami i tabletkami. ---- Zawijam bandażami rany, a tabletki biorę na wypadek. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Co robisz teraz? ---- Staram się znaleźć kogoś żywego. Rex Dyskretnie wciskam przycisk cichego alarmu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Są na innych ulicach. *'Shixer' - Nie zdążyłeś, snajper złapał cię i związał. Zaczyna mówić jakieś głupoty o zemście. W końcu przkłada ci broń do głowy. ---- Idę do kogokolwiek. Rex Staram się bronić. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Widzisz Snajpera. *'Shixer' - Zostajesz uderzony w twarz. Mdlejesz. Budzisz sie jak zwykle w szpitalu. ---- Atakuję go znienacka. Rex "Znowu?!" ''Rozglądam się, czy nie ma Sally, albo kogoś bliskiego. '''-Shixer'' ---- *'''Rex - Przeciwnik przewiduje twój ruch i dostajesz kopniaka w twarz z całej siły. Zaczyna Ci lecieć krew z nosa. Odwdzięczasz mu się. Po chwili patrzenia na siebie wielka eksplozja zaczyna niszczyć miasto! *'Shixer' - Nikogo nie ma. Na szczęście już możesz wyjść. Kiedy wychodzisz jakaś eksplozja zaczyna niszczyć miasto! ---- Uciekam i w międzyczasie dzwonię do Sally. ''-Shixer'' Korzystając z chwili jego nieuwagi uderzam go w twarz. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Nie masz jak, co chwilę coś wybucha, jeśli zadzwonisz zginiesz. *'Rex' - Snajper znika. Widzisz samoloty bombardujące Teriando. Prawie wszystko jest zniszczone. ---- Biegnę do naszego domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Droga zostaje zablokowana przez zawalone wieże. ---- Uciekam z miasta. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Zmęczyłeś się. Upadasz. Zostajesz otoczony przez jakieś zamaskowane postacie. ---- Staram się uciec. Rex Bronię się (jeśli chcą mnie zaatakować) i nadal próbuję uciec. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Uciekasz, lecz jakaś postać strzela Ci w rękę. Upadasz. *'Shixer' - Uderzają Cię. Mdlejesz. Rozdział III - Upadek *'Rex' - Budzisz się. Jesteś przy jakimś ognisku. Leżysz na jakimś kawałku drewna. Widzisz Snajpera. Jednak nie chce Ci nic zrobić. *'Shixer' - Budzisz się. Jesteś w jakimś budynku w połowie zniszczonym. Masz związane ręce. Podchodzi do Ciebie jakaś dziwna postać z nożem w ręku. ---- Pytam się go kim jest i czego ode mnie chce. Rex (Powinienem teraz pomyśleć, że chce mnie zabić, a tak naprawdę mnie rozwiąże lub na odwrót) Dla bezpieczeństwa próbuję się bronić. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Chyba wiesz, że jestem Snajperem. Pracuję dla Nover'a Tinos'a. Do tego czasu miałem kilka zadań. Zabić Sticka Morissa, którego nie zabiłem, Shixera jakiegoś tam, którego też nie zabiłem i Ciebie. Na was trzech poluję od 10 lat. A co chcę od Ciebie teraz? Nic, oprócz chwilowej współpracy. Przebywamy głęboko pod gruzami Teriando. Musimy sobie pomóc, aby się stąd wydostać." *'Shixer' - Jest to żołnierz StickTopii. Rozwiązuję Cię, ale zaczyna Cię atakować. ---- "Dlaczego mam współpracować z kimś, kto po tej współpracy chce mi wpakować kulkę w łeb?" Rex Bronię się i pytam o co mu chodzi. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Tak naprawdę już dawno zapomniałem o tym zleceniu, aby zabić Ciebie. To jest dla mnie po prostu niezła zabawa. Sam wiem, że nigdy nie uda mi się Cie zabić." *'Shixer' - Bronienie na marne. Widzisz na swoich rękach krew. Osobnik mówi: "Giń je*#@^ frajerze! Wszyscy ze StickWrick muszą zginąć!" ---- "Chrzanienie o niczym. Ale niech będzie. Więc jaki masz plan?" Rex Kopię go w czułe miejsce. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Nasze położenie jest dosyć ciekawe. Obecnie jesteśmy w jakimś kiosku. Za drzwiami zamiast wyjścia na górę jest jakiś sklep, a obok biuro podróży. Co jest dalej to jeszcze nie wiem. Najpierw radziłbym iść do sklepu nazbierać jakiegoś pożywienia, aby przetrwać tą podróż." *'Shixer' - "Napastnik" upada, a nóż wypada mu z ręki. ---- Od razu podnoszę nóż i grożę nim napastnikowi. Pytam, kto go przysłał. ''-Shixer'' "Niech będzie. Ale ty idziesz pierwszy. Jeden fałszywy ruch i nie dożyjesz kolejnego dnia." Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Mówi: "Sp%#&*@^aj!" po czym zaczyna okładać Cię po twarzy, a nóż spada z budynku. *'Rex' - Wchodzicie. Snajper zebrał zapasy, daje Ci po połowie. ---- (To ja jestem na dachu?) Używam mocy Xevorów (chyba dozwolone).'' -Shixer'' Biorę i pytam co teraz. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Próbujesz użyć, lecz dostajesz mocno w brzuch. Upadasz. Podnosi kamień, których tutaj jest mnóstwo. *'Rex' - "W biurze są różne komputery. Można zobaczyć czy działają." ---- Teraz używam mocy Xevorów (jedną ręką, drugą się bronię i staram złapać kamień, jeśli go rzuci). ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Nie udaje Ci się, dostajesz mocno w głowę. Do tego podnosi kij i zaczyna cię nim uderzać. Masz zakrwawioną twarz. ---- Kopię go w wiadomo co, a jak upadnie przebijam ręką na wylot. ''-Shixer'' Idę do biura. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Wreszcie spada z dachu. Ginie. *'Rex' - Widzicie ranną osobę. Jest przytomna. ---- Rozglądam się, gdzie dokładnie jestem. ''-Shixer'' Podbiegam do tej osoby i sprawdzam co z nią. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Widzisz krajobraz zniszczonego StickWrick. Nie są to przyjemne widoki. *'Rex' - To jest Hubert! ---- Szukam rannych. ''-Shixer'' Sprawdzam co z nim. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Nie znajdujesz nikogo żywego. *'Rex' - Coś tam mówi, lecz Ty tego nie rozumiesz. ---- Uciekam do najbliższego miasta, które nie zostało zniszczone (o ile jest takie xD). ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Kiedy biegniesz, podjeżdża jakiś samochód. Wychodzi z niego zamaskowana postać z bronią. Nie ma jednak złych zamiarów. ---- Zbliżam się i mówię mu, aby powtórzył. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Snajper coś Ci wszczepia. Zaraz po tym Hubert znika. ---- Jestem gotowy do walki. Delikatnie się odsuwam i pytam, kim jest.'' -Shixer'' Odwracam się i próbuję go uderzyć. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - "Spokojnie, my chcemy Ci pomóc. Jesteśmy z StickNevu, wejdź do auta i nam opowiedz co tu się wydarzyło." *'Rex' - "Ej! Ja Ci tylko pomagam! Jesteś mocno napromieniowany, dlatego widzisz różne rzeczy, naprawdę jesteśmy tu tylko my!" ---- Wszystko opowiadam. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - "Więc to SickTopia nas zaatakowała... I tak już od dawna proszą się o wojnę. Dobra, teraz jedziemy do Stickos, tam Cię zostawimy i pojedziemy p@#$^*#%ąć atomówką w stolice StickTopii." ---- "Bomba atomowa? To nie lekka przesada?"'' -Shixer'' "Że co?" Rex ---- *'Shixer' - "Oni zaatakowali już kilka miast. Na jedno nawet zrzucili atomową. Chcą wojny, mają wojnę. Teraz odpocznij." *'Rex' - "Ech... Jesteś zbyt osłabiony, na nic mi się nie przydasz." Po czym strzela Ci w łeb. Rozdział IV - Powrót 17 kwietnia 2023, Godzina 8:20 *'Shixer' - Już dojeżdżacie do Stickos. Jeden żołnierz daje ci śniadanie. *'Rex' - Budzisz się w jakimś samolocie. Masz zabandażowaną głowę. Widzisz jakąś osobę. ---- Rozglądam się. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Nie widzisz nic szczególnego. Jesteś w jakimś łóżku. Przyglądając się tej osobie, okazuje się, że to jakaś kobieta. ---- Sprawdzam kto to. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Ciężko Ci się podnieść. Ona słyszy to i podbiega do Ciebie, mówiąc, abyś nie wstawał, ponieważ "nie jesteś gotów". ---- (Aż zaleciało mi Far Cry 3, why - don't know) Pomimo tego próbuję wstać. Rex Jem śniadanie i pytam żołnierzy, co stało się z Sally. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Ciężko Ci się chodzi. , ale niech Ci będzie *'Shixer' - "Jest bezpieczna w Stickos." ---- Patrzę na nią i pytam gdzie jestem. Rex ---- *'Rex' - "Jesteś w samolocie. Właśnie lecimy do StickTopii zrzucić bombę. Znalazłam Cię prawie martwego wśród ruin Teriando i chyba wiem kto Ci wpakował tą kulkę w łeb... To był chyba Michael Ghost? ---- Rozgądam się wokół. Pytam żołnierzy, gdzie mam nocować. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Mówią Ci, że będziesz w bunkrze i NIGDY z niego nie wyjdziesz. ---- "Mnie nie pytaj. To jakiś snajper?" Rex "Haha! Niezły dżołk. Myśleliście o założeniu kabaretu?" ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "No ten w masce." *'Shixer' - "Wojna nadchodzi?" ---- "Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć w schronie! Chcę wam pomóc!" ''-Shixer'' "Ta... ten." Rex ---- *'Shixer' - "Nie znamy twych umiejętności, ale przyda nam się kolejna osoba..." *'Rex' - "Jeszcze 10 lat temu musiałam go namówić do pracy z Noverem Tinosem, który zaraz po tym zginął (Nover). Jeszcze przed tym był w porządku (Ghost), był w jakimś wojsku które dało mu tą maskę i zbroję. Później oni oszaleli i wysadził ich bazę, odchodząc przy tym. Kiedy Nover zginął, Michael spokojnie wykonywał misję, aż do teraz. Prawie odniósł sukces, lecz nie udało mu się. Kiedy strzelił Ci w łeb, do akcji weszliśmy my i zabiliśmy go. Trupa zostawiliśmy." ---- "Dzięki. Kiedy dokładnie pierwsza misja?" ''-Shixer'' "Rozumiem. Co teraz?" Rex ---- *'Shixer' - "Najpierw musimy przejść do samolotu." Właśnie wychodzicie z samochodu. Przed wami jest potężna maszyna. Oni tam wchodzą. *'Rex' - "Jesteśmy na lotnisku w StickoTopii. Niedługo przylecą koledzy i załatwią robotę. My musimy przejechać się pojazdem lądowym. Za nami będzie jechać jeszcze 6 innych." Lądujecie i wchodzicie do samochodu. Ruszacie." ---- Gdzie jedziemy? Rex Idę za nimi. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Rozwalić stolicę..." *'Shixer' - Wchodzicie. Rozdział V - Jazda *'Rex' - Jedziecie. Nagle widzicie wybuch. Zaraz po tym wszystkie samochody eksplodują. Ty wyskakujesz po czym mdlejesz. Budzisz się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, znowu przy ognisku. Jesteś związany. Koło Ciebie siedzi tamta kobieta i dwie osoby. Przed tobą stoi Ghost. Tylko trochę napakowany i wygląda mrocznie. Ma dużo bandaży, inny pancerz i popękaną maskę. *'Shixer' - Lecicie. Ty akurat jseteś odpowiedzialny za zrzucenie bomb. Nareszcie jest ten moment. ---- "Hmm, żyjesz? Dawnośmy się nie widzieli." Rex ---- *'Rex' - "No tak, długo czekałem na tą chwilę, aby was wszystkich zabić..." Zaraz po tym jeden z twych towarzyszy zaczyna się drzeć, zaraz po tym Ghost rozrywa go na pół. Drugi wściekły próbuje się rozwiązać, lecz ginie podobnie. Widoki są straszne. Widzisz łzy w oczach twej "towarzyszki". ---- "Pff... Tylko tyle? Żałosne." Staram się odwrócić jego uwagę i szukam czegoś, czym mógłbym w niego rzucić. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Zaczyna teraz coś do niej mruczeć. Rozglądając się zauważasz, że pękł Ci sznurek. Możesz teraz się łatwo rozwiązać. ---- Zrzucam. ''-Shixer'' Rozwiązuję się i rzucam czymś ostrym, jeśli coś takiego mam w zasięgu ręki, w niego. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Jest wielkie boooooooooom! Słyszysz, że masz iść do lidera. *'Rex' - Rzuciłeś nożem i trafiłeś mu w gardło. Upada, ale dalej żyje. ---- Podchodzę do niego, staję nad jego głową (aby nie mógł mnie kopnąć), wyciągam nóż z jego gardła i grożę mu nim (w sensie nożem). Rex ---- *'Rex' - Dostajesz bardzo mocno z główki. Wszystko zaczyna się Ci rozmazywać, ale jesteś przytomny. On wstaje, a koło Ciebie leży .44 Magnum i 5 kulek. ---- Idę. ''-Shixer'' Ładuję jedną kulkę i strzelam. Jeżeli to nic nie daje, ładuje dwie kolejne i strzelam dwa razy. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Podczas drogi jakiś myśliwiec wbija się w wasz pojazd. Na szczęście nic się nie uszkodziło, oprócz tego wbitego myśliwca. Ty docierasz do lidera, lecz zastajesz go martwego. *'Rex' - "C-C-CO?! TO N-NIE M-MOŻLIWE! ZGINIESZ MARRN..." - umiera. ---- Sprawdzam, co z tą kobietą. Rex Wyjmuję broń (żołnierze chyba mi dali) i rozglądam się za zabójcą. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Na szczęście nic jej nie zrobił. Jest bardzo zmęczona. *'Shixer' - Słyszysz 3 wybuchy. Pojazd zaczyna powoli opadać. Nagle ktoś uderza Cię w brzuch. ---- Rozglądam się, kto to. I kopię go w skroń. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - On się odwdzięcza, lecz zaraz po tym wasza machina uderza o ziemię i eksploduje. Ty się budzisz po tym przed przodem całkowicie zniszczonego pojazdu. Koło Ciebie stoją 3 osoby. Jeden podchodzi do Ciebie i mówi (rozpoczyna się dialog): -''No obudziłeś się w końcu. Jeśli nie wiesz kim jestem to się przedstawię. Jestem płk. John, byłym prezesem NiCorp. z którego odszedłem jakieś 10 lat temu, a sama firma rozpadała się kilka tygodni temu. Po odejściu wróciłem do wojska i zostałem pułkownikiem. Ty jesteś Shixer ten od zrzucenia bomby, tak?'' -''Yyy.. Tak. Co się stało?'' -''Zaraz po zrzuceniu bomby zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Prawdopodobnie tylko my przeżyliśmy. Ale teraz wstawaj, musisz kierować autem. Jedziemy do Nicksoft. Pamiętaj też, że ci dwaj są bardzo ważni, więc staraj się, aby nie zginęli.'' ---- Pytam jej, czy może chodzić. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Zasnęła. Ty zaczynasz się rozglądać. Zauważasz jakiś dom, wygląda na opuszczony. Idziesz tam (oczywiście bierzesz ją w ręce). Rozdział VI - Rów *'Shixer' - Jedziecie już 2 godziny i jesteście blisko granicy. Jedziesz bardzo szybko, a przed tobą jest przepaść. *'Rex' - W chatce są 2 łóżka (na jedno kładziesz "towarzyszkę"), telewizor (sprawny), biurko i lodówka (jest pełna). Na biurku leży gazeta, którą podnosisz. Znajdujesz w niej dwa ciekawe artykuły: Koniec NiCorp. -Miesiąc temu została zamknięta firma NiCorp., która została założona w 1995 przez Steve'a i John'a. Początkowo sprzedawała tylko telewizory, lecz wkrótce w "menu" pojawiły się tablety, konsole do gier i telefony. W 1998 roku światło dzienne ujrzał system operacyjny Stickdroid, który dominował (dominuje nadal) w każdym sprzęcie NiCorp. W 2009 kupiła firmę Stictel Inc. przez co zaczęła produkować najlepsze procesory na świecie. W 2013 z formy odszedł John, nie wiadomo co później robił. Niestety po 28 zostaje zamknięta. Prawa do Sitckdroida przechodzą w ręce pewnej grupki programistów z StickWrick (sam Steve teraz pracuje dla nich). Sticktel Inc staje się ponownie osobną firmą. Nie wiemy jednak co się stanie z innymi markami. Wojna nuklearna? -Od dwóch tygodni trwa wojna nuklearna między StickWrick i Nicksoft, a StickTopią i StickTown. Niedawno zostało zniszczone kilka miast SticWrick i Nicksoft, za co oba państwa odwdzięczyły się, aż 5 bombami nuklearnymi. StickTown zapowiedziało, że będzie atak na Stickos - stolicę StickWrick. Może być niebezpieczne, gdyż schrony tam zbudowane nie zostały jeszcze ukończone. Władze Nicksoft jednak poinformowały, że jeśli zostaną zrzucone bomby w Stickos, to wysadzą największą na StickPlanet elektrownię nuklearną która znajduje się w StickTopii. Wysadzenie tej elektrowni może zakazić całą StickTopię. Czy jednak zaatakują Stickos? Tego niewiadomo. ---- Zginam gazetę i wkładam do kieszeni, po czym rozglądam się po domu w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego. Rex Gaz do dechy i ją przeskauję! (no nie mów, że nie dam rady) ''-Shixer'' Kategoria:Gry